This disclosure relates to novel aqueous ink-jet inks containing an aqueous vehicle, a pigment and a branched polyurethane as a binder.
Aqueous dispersions of pigment particles are widely used in ink-jet printing. Because a pigment is typically not soluble in an aqueous vehicle, it is often required to use a dispersing agent, such as a polymeric dispersant or a surfactant, to produce a stable dispersion of the pigment in the aqueous vehicle. However, because the pigment is dispersed in a liquid vehicle, there is a tendency for pigment particles to agglomerate or flocculate in the pigment dispersion, while the ink is being stored or while the ink is being used, for example, being printed.
There has been effort in the art directed at improving the stability of pigment dispersions. The effort to improve dispersion stability to date has included improvements in the processes used to make the dispersions, the development of new dispersants and the exploration of the interaction between dispersants and pigment particles, and between dispersants and aqueous vehicle.
A need exists for highly stable and higher-quality inks for ink-jet applications. Although improvements in polyurethane dispersants and binders have significantly contributed to improved ink-jet inks, the current dispersants and binders still do not provide inks with the requisite stability, print nozzle health and lifetime needed for ink-jet applications. The properties of the printed ink such as durability, fastness and optical density (OD) still require improvements. The present disclosure satisfies this need by providing ink-jet ink compositions having a branched polyurethane as a binder.